The Little Pegasus
by BixXaa
Summary: In an alternative universe, the earth ponies and pegasi hate each other. But what happen if a pegasus mare falls in love with an earth pony stallion? Will she give her love up? And will be peace between the two nations? No pony knows it. OC
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay, it is a 'The Little Mermaid' remake :D I hope you will like it guys. And sorry for my bad english. Enjoy! :D**

The Little Pegasus

Prologue

It was a peaceful day. Everything was silent in Equesrtia. The sun was shining, the birds were flying and the ponies were happy. In the sky, the clouds were huge and white... And they cloud formations were beautiful.

Cloudsdale had a shiney and calmly morning. The town of clouds were woking up slowly. It was a beautiful morning.

In the castle of Cloudsdale was silent morning too. The town had a lovely queen and two princesses, Peach Blossom and Paradise. Their mother loved them so much, but she was pregnant with another princess. Their father was an earth pony called Eon. He wasn't prince or king. He was just a subject.

The two filly princess were played each other in the Blossom and Paradise had a white coat but Peach had a pink, orange and yellow mane, and Paradise had a yellow, orange, pink and purple mane. The children went to a balcony. There they saw the spetacluar landscape of Cloudsdale.

"Wow.."said Paradise."I know that the landscape of our town is nice but this..."

"This is spetacluar." The Queen appeared behind them.

"Mother!"

"My dear children, come with me!" and she went to the edge of the balcony. Her children were followed her." Look at this town. Our town. The ponies are happy. Because their days are peaceful. Once, I will be dead. And then this town will be yours, my dears."

"Really?"asked Peach Blossom"This whole place will be mine?"

"Yes. Yours and your sister's too."

"I love you, Mother!" Paradise said and hugged her mother. "I love you so much! I don't want your dead!" Her sister joined her. They were hugging.

"Thank you my beloved children!"

But the Queen's death was here soon. Her third child was born. Her name was Twinkle Spark. She was like her father. She had a white coat too and her mane was blue, purple and pink. After the childbirth, the Queen became sick. Very sick. She knew her death was here soon. But she had a last wish. Her wish was that her children's father, Eon was there with her. But he wasn't. He didn't care for her. And she died. Her children became orphan.

But although she was still a filly, Peach Blossom became the queen because she was the eldest sister. But she couldn't charge by herself. That's why she got a councillor. And Peach began to hate her father. She trought that her mother's death was his fault. And she hated him for it. And she hated the earth ponies too because her father was an earth pony. Also she hated the unicorns , because they were in alliance with earth ponies. But the earth ponies began to hate the pegasi too. They hated each other very much. The earth ponies didn't let the pegasi on the ground. They chased back them to the sky. Back to Cloudsdale.

And the new queen decreed that no one could go from Cloudsdale. She forbided became a force field around the town. The pegasi were like prisoners. And Coudsdale was their prison...

**Well, how was the prologue? I know that a bit short, but I think the chapters will be longer. The next chapter will be here soon! :DD**

**Bye! :))**


	2. Outside World

**Well, here is the first chapter! :D I'm glad you liked the prologue :D And I hope you will like this chapter too. Enjoy!**

The Little Pegasus

Chapter One

Outside World

The years passed in Equestria. The normal days were gray and boring. The truth was that the ponies were unhappy. Certain in Cloudsdale. Cloudsdale was a real prison. For pegasi. No pony could leave that town because a force field was around the city.

The young queen, Peach Blossom hated the earth ponies and unicorns. But she had an unicorn friend. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. She was her magician. She was a powerful magician and she lived in Cloudsdale too. And she made the force field. On the gound, was not any pegasus. Because the earth ponies didn't let them.

These years were like hell for Paradise. She grew up. She could do anything exept that forbidden thing. Her greatest wish was the freedom. She wanted to leave Cloudsdale. She wanted to be part of that world. The outside world.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Come on, I won't wait for you!" said Paradise in a loud voice to her best friends. Yes, they were the best friends in the whole world.

"Okay, Paradise, but Fluttershy is..." answered Rainbow when she was pulling Fluttershy by her hoofs to the white pegasus princess."Oh, for Peach Blossom's sake, Fluttershy! We are almost there!"

"I don't want it... I'm scared..." Fluttershy tried to escape from Rainbow's hoofs. But she could not. The blue pegasus was holding her strong.

"I can not wait for it!"it seemed, Paradise was excited." We are going to see the outside world again!" Yeah. They found a hole on the force field. So they escaped from Cloudsdale several times. But it was not enough. Paradise wanted more...

Finally they reached the hole. Rainbow and Paradise got throuhg on it. But Fluttershy couldn't. She was too scared."Oh, come on! You have been outside!" Paradise grabbed her hoof and pulled through. Finally, she saw the whole world." I am soo happy!"

"Just be careful... the ponies in here aren't like us..." the yellow pegasus tried to hide behind them.

"We know it, Fluttershy! But we are friends. And Paradise is the leader."

"Come on! Let's visit Rarity!" Rarity was her cousin. She was an unicorn. Her father and Paradise's father were brothers.

"I'm sure, she'll show something new us!"

"But aren't you scared? If the outside ponies see us, they might kill us..." Fluttershy flew up and tried to avoid them.

"OH FLUTTERSHY! WE'VE KNOWN THIS! DON'T BE A COWARD!" Rainbow was frustrated. Paradise tried to calm down her.

"Okay, Rainbow, everithing is all right. If she don't want to come, I will understand it. Just calm down." said Paradise in a calm voice to her. And then she turned to Fluttershy." Are you sure you don't want to come? It would be fun."

"O-okay..."

The trio flew down, near to the ground. They tried to avoid the other ponies. Finally they reached Rarity's home. The white unicorn was very happy when she saw her cousin."Oh Gosh, Paradise! Rainbow! Fluttershy! Come in!" the unicorn was a bit nervous. She didn't want to anypony see her pegasi friends.

"Rarity,do you have some new and funny stuff?" began Paradise." My stuffs in Cloudsdale are boring."

"Yeah, she have had a huge collection. Full of useless stuff." sighed Rainbow and flew to Rarity." By the way, where is Sweetie Belle?"

"She is playing with her pony friend, her name is Applebloom. Why?"

"Because I know a young pegasus, who might want to play with them. Her name is Scootaloo. My biggest fan."

"I am not sure that it would be a good idea." Rarity turned to her cousin." My dear, I have something for you..." she showed her a stange thing. Paradise didn't know what was it." It's a bookend." It was a wood bookend. It formed a cat, who was sitting on a book.

"Wow...is it totaly useless, isn't it?"laughed softly Paradise and put it away in her purse.

"Well, yes...for me. But I see you liked it."smiled Rarity.

"Paradise, we must go now... I saw guards on the street."warned Rainbow. So they should go. Paradise hugged Rarity once more and they left the house.

As they were flew, a huge hot air balloon appeared front of them, full of earth pony and unicorn guards." There! I told you I saw pegasi in Ponyville!" And the chase began. It wasn't an ordinary vehicle. It was faster. The pegasi tried to outrun it, but they couldn't. It was too fast. Moreover, the ponies were shooting arrows from the balloon. An arrow almost hurt Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! " shouted Paradise, and pushed off Fluttershy from the arrow.

They were flying among the clouds,when they finally reached the hole and flew through on it. There, behind the force field, the ponies cloudn't follow them. Paradise and her friends were in safe.

"Fluttershy, are you okay? "asked Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was very frightened. She was shaking. She was in shock.

"Okay, Fluttershy. " Paradise pulled her to herself and hugged her. "Everithing is all right now, dear."It took her a while, but she managed to calmed down Fluttershy. But she wasn't right. Paradise looked at Rainbow Dash and the blue pegasus understood had to go back to the castle. Fluttershy needed the help.

**Aaaaaaaand here we are. Reviews, maybe? I know my english is awful xD** **But at least I am learning the language this way :DDD**


	3. Part of That World

**A/N: Here is the second chapter :DD There will be a song xD And you shouldn't sing it if you know it xD it is awful :))) I mean, the original is beautiful :D but my version... Anyway, please enjoy it! **

The Little Pegasus

Chapter Two

Part of That World

Paradise and her friends finally reached the castle. Flutteshy looked terrible. She had a shock. She was shaking. In the castle, the pegasi helped her. She was in safe now because she was in the sickroom. But Paradise knew that they were in trouble.

"Oh God, Paradise, how dared you?" Paradise and Rainbow Dash were standing in the throne room. Peach Blossom was furious." What do you think? Have you seen her? You are in deep trouble! It is your fault, sister." Peach looked at her sister." I am disappointed."

"This is not her fault, Highness!" Rainbow Dash tried to protect her friend." This is as our fault as hers."

"You left this town! They might kill you outside! It is too drangerous!" Peach Blossom was getting up from her seat." This will be the last time when I forgive you. Next time, you will be exile. And they are gonna kill you!" the pegasus queen calmed down." O-okay...just...just leave me alone...please" she sat down. She looked a bit tired. Paradise was silent.

"Okay, Paradise, your sister wasn't kidding now." said Rainbow to her, after they left the throne room. " One more action like this, and we will be exiles."

"I have known it"said quietly Paradise. Rainbow was right. But she wanted more. They visited Fluttershy in the sickroom. She was better now. But she was still too weak. She had to stay in her bed for a while.

"Maybe she's right."said Paradise to Rainbow Dash, when they were in Paradise's cave, under the town. The pegasus princess sat next to her." Maybe there is something the matter with me." the cave was full of her things from the oustside world." I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." she was holding the bookend. Rarity's gift. And put it down to the floor, then she began to sing."_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?Wouldn't you think my collection's complete_?" she got up from her seat and looked up._"Wouldn't you think I'm the mare,the mare, who has everything?_" she looked around_"Look at this trove,treasures many wonders can one cavern hold?Looking around here you , she's got everything."_she flew up and grabbed something" _I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty,I've got whozits and whatzits galor_e" she opened a box and looked at Rainbow."_You want thingamabobs?I've got twenty!_"the cheer fated from her face and closed the box_"But who cares?No big deal...I want more...I wanna be where the ponies are...I wanna see, wanna see them dancing...Without my wings..." _she grabbed Rainbow's hoofs and pulled her in the air_."Flyin' your wings, you don't get too far,legs are required for jumping, along down a - what's that word again?Street..." _Paradise flew up again and Rainbow Dash just watched her."_Down where they walk, down where they run, down where they stay all day in the sun...Wanderin' free - wish I could be, part of that world...What would I give if I could live out of these clouds?What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?Bet'cha on land they understand...That they don't reprimand their mare sick of flyin'.Ready to stand._.._"_she grabbed a book."_And ready to know what the earth ponies know...Ask 'em my questions and get some answers._.." she flew to a picture"_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?Burn?When's it my turn?Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world down below? Out of the clouds...Wish I could be..Part of that world..."_Paradise sat down and Rainbow hugged her.

"Everything will be alright..." but she was still sad.

"I want it...really..."Paradise began to cry.

"I know it...I know it..."

**Well, this chapter was a bit short. At least it include a very nice song :)) The next chapter will be here soon!**

**Good Night!**


	4. When Will My Life Begin?

**A/N: Wow, 2 chapter for at once :DD And here will be a song again. From Tangled! :DD You'll see it. Enjoy ! :)**

The Little Pegasus

Chapter Three

When Will My Life Begin?

"Fluttershy!" Paradise and Rainbow Dash visited the yellow pegasus."How are you, my dear?" asked Paradise.

A/N: Wow, 2 chapter for at once :DD And here will be a song again. From Tangow, but I feel myselft better."

"Huh, Fluttershy, you scared us yesterday!"Rainbow flew up spreaded her wings.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy...This is my fault. You almost died."apologized Paradise, sadly and quietly. Fluttershy got up and hugged her.

"I don't blame you." Paradise thankfully hugged her back.

"No hard feelings..."

"Oh, God! No. Is that you?"Twinkle Spark, the youngest princess showed her dislike when she saw her elder sister in the corridor"Paradise, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't know lil' sis...perhaps I live here..." Paradise rolled her eyes. Twinkle Spark was just a filly. But her behavior didn't show this. "And I am your sister. You can not speak to me this way."

"Who's cares? Do you know what is my biggest wish? My biggest wish is that you become an exile." Twinkle was grinning. That heartless...

"Shut up you little freak!" Rainbow Dash said in a loud voice." Nopony loves you!"

"How dare you? Do you know who I am? I am a princess! I might kill you!" the filly became furious.

"Calm down, Twinkle Spark!"

"NO! SILENT! It is enough!" she spreaded her wings" You are the worst princess in the whole world. Paradise, I hope you will die. I hate you!" and she flew away.

"Why the hate?" shouted her sister after her " Twinkle!" but she had gone. Paradise began to cry. Her sister words hurt her so much.

"Okay, Paradise, everything is alright... Twinkle is a freak..." but Paradise didn't listen to Rainbow Dash. She went to the balcony.

"Rainbow Dash, tell me, when will my life begin?" asked Paradise and watched the landscape of Cloudsdale. "Inside this force field..." a mild breeze fluttered her mane."I am a prisoner... When will my life begin? When? Tomorrow? Next week? When?"

"I don't know..."

Paradise closed her eyes and began to remember.

_"Paradise? Why are you here?"asked Peach Blossom, when Paradise appeared in the throne room a hour ago._

_"Sister, I'm sorry..."_

_"Oh, my dear, I don't blame you ..."_

_"I want to go outside... Please, let me out here!" begged Paradise._

_"No, my dear, no. I won't let you. It is too drangerous." Peach finished it. Paradise didn't win. She had to give up._

Shighed and she opened her eyes. She let the breeze play with her mane. And she was just watch the landscape. Rainbow Dash walked next to her. Suddenly, Paradise began to sing again.

_"I've got my sister's love,_

_I shouldn't ask for more._

_I've got so many things_

_I should be thankful for,_

_Yes, I have everything- except, I guess, my freedom._

_Perhaps it's better that I stay in,_

_But tell me... when will my life begin?"_

"Paradise, listen to me" said Rainbow calmly." Very soon, I promise."

**Oh, I love Disney songs! :D Poor pegasi. They are prisoners and the queen took their freedom. :/ Next chapter will be up maybe in tomorrow.**

**Have a nice day!****! ^^**


	5. Love at the First Sight

**A/N: Okay. I am hungarian and I have been studying this language for two years. And I haven't known lot about the grammar yet. But this way is the best for me to practice the language. So please, do not mention my bad english, please! I know it :/ Anyway, here is the new chapter. Paradise is going to meet with her prince finally. Enjoy!**

The Little Pegasus

Chapter Four

Love at the First Sight

The days passed and Paradise's sorrow was bigger and bigger. No one understood her. She wanted this. She needed this. She had to go outside.

"You want to go outside? Are you crazy? Do you remember your sister's words?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her ears. Paradise stood front of her. Fluttershy was standing next to them. They were near to the town and they were standing on a cloud.

"Listen to me! I need to go outside!" Paradise looked at Fluttershy." Please... Help me... This will be the last time.. I promise..."

"Sorry, but no. It's too drangerous." said Futtershy quietly. Fluttershy was right. It was too drangerous.

"Paradise! This is your destiny!"

"No!"shouted Paradise."No.."she spreaded her wings.

"Paradise, where are you going to flying to?" asked in a loud voice Rainbow.

"I don't know..."her voice was angry and she jumped up and flew off.

"Paradise!"Fluttershy and Rainbow tried to follow her. But they couldn't reach her. She was too fast.

But when they were chasing the withe pegasus, two changeling appreared in the distance. They were hiding, but at the same time they tailed them. Their eyes were four little camera. And their queen was watching the pegasi with them in her lair.

Queen Chrysalis hated the ponies. She hated them the most. But their love... It was the changelings' main nutrition. They needed it. But the most love was in Cloudsdale. And it was untouchable.

"Oh, my dear child..."said Chrysalis and showed a malice grin." You will be the key... The key of Cloudsdale!"she laughed."Cloudsdale will be mine!"

Meanwhile, Paradise reached the hole. She flew through on it. She didn't need to her friends. She was free now. She was flying free. She rolled herself in the air. She was happy. Because she became tired, she landed on a cloud. But suddenly, she saw an airship so she quickly hid behind a cloud.

On that airship was a party. A birthday celebration, maybe. And suddenly, she saw him. She had to move closer to the airship. And , she had been very close to them. Paradise was climbing on the ship's side. She saw him again. He had a gray coat and his mane was blue. His cutie mark was a blue sun. He was an earth pony. One of her worst enemies.

"Prince Solem!" an elder pony came and grabbed one of his shoulders."Happy Birthday, son!"so he was the king of the earth ponies and Solem was his son. So he was a prince...

"Thanks, dad."he gave him a bit shy smile."Thank you for this party."

"You are welcome!"

The ponies were dancing. Everything seemed just fine. But Paradise felt something strange. Inside her heart. The prince was so handsome. Maybe... It was the love?

**And finally, Prince Solem appeared. Thanks for reading this story! Have a nice day!** :)


	6. The Storm

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. :) Love is everywhere! :D Enjoy!**

The Little Pegasus

Chapter Five

The Storm

"Paradise!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were looking for their friend. But they didn't find her anywhere. "Oh gosh, Fluttershy! Where the hell she is?

"Maybe, she is out there..."

"What?"she stopped in the air."But we can't go out there! Do you want to be an exile?"

"No...but if we don't bring her back..."As always, Fluttershy was right.

Meanwhile in the outside world, Paradise was still climbing on that airship's side. She watched the prince. Her prince. She was sure she fell in love with him. This was love at the first sight.

"PARADISE!"she heard her own name. She looked back. It was Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was flying behind her." Paradise, why the hell are you here?"

"Be quiet!"shouted the pegasus princess quietly. She grabbed them and showed them her prince." He is so handsome..."

"Who is he?"asked Fluttershy."This ship is full of earth ponies. Why are we here?" she didn't want that the earth ponies saw them. They might kill them.

"His name is Solem...and he is a prince."

"Okay, I hope you didn't fall in love..."

"I have fallen in love..."

"God... Paradise, we have to go now!" Rainbow pushed out herself from the ship's side." Go on!"

"No."

"Paradise please!" suddenly they heard a huge thunder. Soon an lightning appeared from a dark cloud.

A lightning struck into the it chaught ponies in the airship were frightened. They were trying to escape so they grabbed a parachute and then, they jumped out from the airship. But Prince Solem had not any parachute. The airship collapsed, and he began to fall down.

Paradise jumped up and she would catch him but Rainbow didn't let it. She grabbed her shoulders."No, Rainbow, I have to do it! I must save him!" Paradise escaped from Rainbow's hoofs and she tried to catch him. She managed it.

The storm had gone. The sky was clear and peaceful. Paradise put him down to the ground. She began to watch him. She lay beside him on the sand. Rainbow and Fluttershy were watching them, in the distance, on a cloud.

"He is so handsome... and cute..."she looked at him. He was sleeping. But he was woking up slowly when she began to sing.

"_What would I give to live where you are..._

_What would I pay just stay here beside you..._

_What would I do to see you, smiling at me..._

_Where would we walk? Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun..._

_Just you and me... Then I could be, part of your world..._"

Suddenly, she heard his father's voice in the distance, so she quickly flew up to her friends."Okay, this thing can not be brighten up."Rainbow looked at Paradise." This will be our little secret." They were watching when the earth ponies helped him and they began to walk off. As they were walking, Paradise got up on that cloud and she countinued her song.

_"I don't know when..._

_I don't know how..._

_But I know something is starting right now,_

_Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be..._

_Part of your world!"_

Meanwhile the queen of the changelings were laughing in her lair, far away. She saw everything, she knew everything." Oh my sweet child... You fell in love with an earth pony prince! Haha! You are just like your father... This is going to be fun, my dear. But your wish is an untouchable wish. That's why I will help you..." she was laughing hard and evilly. The whole lair was shaking because of her laughter.

**Thanks for reading it! :)) Take care!**


	7. Exile and Vilification

**A/N: Chapter six! :) It come a bit early but enjoy!**

The Little Pegasus

Chapter Six

Exile and Vilification

Everything seemed normal after their little adventure. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went back their own work, but Paradise... She was always daydreaming. Always. She loved him. She loved him a lot. She needed to see him again. And Peach Blosson and Twinkle Spark noticed it.

"Are you in love?"asked Twinkle once when they where in their own room. But she didn't listen."Paradise? Freak? Moron! Do you listen to me?"

"Yeeeeeessssss."sighed Paradise. She went to their balony. Twinkle Spark didn't follow her. She was looking for her bigger sister.

"Peach!"

"My dear sister! How are you today?" the queen hugged her.

"I'm fine but Paradise... I think she fell in love."

Peach began to think."Me too. She is a bit strange for me."

"Yes...but who the hell is that idiot?"

"Twinkle Spark, don't speak this way. You are a princess."

"Sorry, sister." Twinkle looked down with a bit sorrow.

"I don't blame you...but still, who is that lucky pegasus stallion? Fluttershy might now. I'll ask her."

Fluttershy was mute when she was standing in front of the queen in the throne room. Twinkle Spark and Twilight Sparkle were beside her. The queen was happy.

"Fluttershy! I am glad that you are here!"she said cheerly.

"Um..me too..."Fluttershy was nervous. And she was scared."Why am I here?"

"You might notice that our little Paradise is in love. Do you think I won't find out it maybe... I know everything. "suddenly Fluttershy gasped."Fluttershy, are you okay?"

"My Highness, it wasn't my fault! Paradise went outside and that earth pony prince..."slipped out from her mouth. She quickly shup up, but it was late.

"WHAT?!" Peach Blossom became angry. Fluttershy tried to hide but she couldn't."YOU HAVE TO SPEAK. NOW." she had no choice. So she told her everything.

Paradise was still in her balcony. There she could see everything. But her sister appeared behind her with Fluttershy,Twinkle, Rainbow and Twilight.

"Hello there!"said Paradise cheerly. But Peach looked furious. And it scared her.

"You are in deep trouble, miss." said coldly the queen.

"Why the anger?"

"You know it why. How dared you fall in love with an earth freak?"

"No, I am not!"

"I said something a few days ago. If you go outside, you will be an exile."

"Sister, please..."

"I have decided it! Princess Paradise, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Your destiny is the EXILE! She left the room and the three mare were staying. They couldn't belive this. They were an exile. They had to leave Clousdale. But at least they were free now. They had to go outside. Where the ponies might kill them.

**Queen Chrysalis is almost here! She will be in the next chapter! :D How was this chapter?**


	8. Queen of the Changelings

**A/N: Here comes Chrysalis! :)**

The Little Pegasus

Chapter Seven

Queen of the Changelings

The exile was terrible. They were homeless. They were colt during the nights. Their life was not as good as before.

"This is your fault."said Rainbow Dash to Paradise."If you weren't fall in love, we were still in Cloudsdale, in safe." Paradise didn't say a word she just sat on the cloud. Fluttershy began to nervous.

"Calm down, please!"

"WHAT?! HOW? FLUTTERSHY YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US ANY MINUTE!"

"Shut up."said Paradise darkly.

"What did you just say?"

"Rainbow, Paradise, calm down! Everything is going to be fine!"

"No..." they weren't talking more. They were just sitting on that cloud. The days passed. But they weren't talking because they blamed each other. Paradise left them alone. She didn't want to be with she flying, two changeling appeared in front of her.

"Changelings?"wondered Paradise, when one of them was beginning to talk.

"May we help you?"

"How? Who are you?"

"We are changelings. And we are able to help you. I mean, our queen, Chrysalis can help you." grinned the changeling.

"The witch?" wondered Paradise. Why are they here

"Yes. She might give you what you want."

"No. I don't want it." she turned back in the air.

"Okay, you choosed this. But it was just a chance..."they turned back too and began to leave.

"No! I mean, okay, I go to Chrysalis."sighed Paradise. The changeings began to fly and she followed them. She didn't even think about Rainbow or Fluttershy. They were the past. They reached Chrysalis' lair. It was a huge black cloud full of little holes. Chrysalis was glad when she arrived.

"Welcome, my dear child in my lair. I am waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, my dear." grinned Chrysalis. She put her hoofs on her shoulders. "The only way to get what you want is to become an earth pony yourself."

"Can you do that?"wondered Paradise.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for."choked Chrysalis"To help unfortunate ponies like yourself...Poor souls with no one else to turn to."she went away and began to sing.

_"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

_To this_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And dear lady, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed...pathetic..."_

She showed her magic mirror sphere to Paradise, where two pony stood.

_"Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Chrysalis, please!"_

_And I help them!_

_Yes I do."_

The ponies in the mirror were fating.

_"Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls"_

_"_Listen to me. I give you three day. You will meet you prince and he has to kiss you. But if he won't fall in love with you, you will be mine!"Chrysalis grabbed her, and pulled Paradise to closer herself."Have we got a deal?"

"If I become earth pony, I'll never be with my sisters again."said Paradise with a shy smile.

"But you'll have your stallion, heh heh."Chrysalis laughed"Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh. Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment.

"But I don't have-"

I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! "said quickly the queen"What I want from you is - your voice.

"But without my voice, how can I-"

"You'll have your looks, your pretty don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!"she countinued her song.

_The stallion up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a mare who gossips is a bore!_

_Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word_

_And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlecolt avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who get's a stallion_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy mare and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad but true_

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_

_You've got the pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll"_

She gave jer a slice of paper and she turned to ber changelings.

_"My little changelins, now I've got her, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul"_

They made the deal. Chrysalis began to tell the magic spell.

_"Beluga sevruga_

_Come winds of the Caspian Sea_

_Larengix glaucitis_

_Et max laryngitis_

_La voce to me"_

"Now, sing!"ordered Chrysalis. And Paradise began to sing. Her beautiful voice filled the room."Keep singing!"and the evil queen took her voice. A huge bubble appeared and cought Paradise. Inside that bubble, Paradise lost her wings. The bubble bursted and she began to fall down. Chrysalis laughed hard. Paradise was an earth pony now so she was not able to stay on that cloud lair. She fell in the air. But suddenly, Rainbow and Fluttershy caught her. And brought her down to the ground. She was not pegasus any more...


	9. That Was How Her Life Began

**A/N:Well, well, well, we reached the 8th chapter. **

**Fluttershy: Yay! :3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**I don't own MLP:FiM. But Paradise and Solem are mine.**

The Little Pegasus

Chapter Eight

That Was How Her Life Began

Her friends knew everything because they heard and saw everything. Paradise became an earth pony and her voice... They took her in a safe place, near to the city of Canterlot.

"Are you crazy? The queen tricked you!" Rainbow was furious."I go to your sister. Maybe she will forgive you."Paradise was shaking her head. She begged without voice."Okay.." sighed the plue pegasus.

"We have to take her to the prince."

"You are right, Fluttershy. She have to meet Solem. I heard somewhere that he loves hiking in the mountains of Canterlot. So, we will take her there."

"It's a good idea. He will think she is a surviver." said Fluttershy. Everybody thought that it was a good idea.

In the mountains, Prince Solem met with Paradise, while Fluttershy and Rainbow were hiding behind a huge rock. The prince was bewitched. "Are you okay, miss?" Paradise didn't answer."Why you don't answer me? Are you mute?" Paradise nodded." Oh, I see... May I help you?" Paradise smiled."You might be an surviver of a climbing accident. I have to take you to my palace. My name is Prince Solem. Nice to meet you." and he took her hoof, and began to go back to the palace of Canterlot.

There, everybody wondered that who was that beautiful mare. Her friends followed her on the clouds. She got a nice room in the palace. It was large and so elegant. Paradise loved it. But she loved more her companion than that room. Solem was sooo gentle!

"There, miss! This is your room. I hope you like it."Paradise smiled at him thankfully. He gulped and asked."May I know you name?"

Paradis smiled. She wrote her name. And Solem read it.

"Paradise? Is that your name?" the mare nodded."It's a pretty nice name. Well, good night, Paradise!" he left the room.

After this, Rainbow and Fluttershy appeared immediately in the window.

"Well, everything seems normal. It was easy."shighed Rainbow.

"It's late now, we should go to sleep now."

"But where?" Paradise's bed was not so big, so they went to the fire place. Front of it was a big and warm carpet, where they could sleep on it. Paradise joined them. She didn't want to leave her friends again. By the warm of the fire they were fall asleep soon...


	10. Unforseen Concequences

**A/N:I'm still alive! :D And at last I continued my story. Sorry for my awful english. Enjoy! :))**

The Little Pegasus

Chapter Nine

Unforseen Concequences

"Good morning, Miss Paradise! Are you slept well?" Paradise woke up on the carpet front of the fire place. Prince Solem stood next to her and watched her."Did you sleep on this carpet? You should sleep in your bed, Miss, if you don't want to have a cold."

She realised where she was. She was still on that carpet where she fell asleep with their friends. But where was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy? Paradise didn't see them.

"Would you like to see this city? Canterlot is an awesome place!" asked Solem, but he knew, she wasn't going to give him an answer for his question. She nodded because she liked the idea. " Great!"

He was smiling. As always. He was so nice and unassertive and... and... something special for her. She loved him so much.

"Okay Paradise, we will go to sightseeing after the breakfast."he grinned and left the room. Everything was so silent suddenly. She was just sitting there and watched the door. Her sisters... She missed them. She missed Peach Blossom...and Twinkle Spark too.

"Paradise!"shouted Rainbow and flew into Paradise's room."Here we are!" Fluttershy was behind her. Paradise smiled.

"Sorry, but we had to go outside when we heard your prince's voice." Fluttershy's quiet voice filled the room. Paradise didn't blame them.

"Well, are you going to go in the city? With the prince? You are incedible!" Rainbow high-fived with the mute mare.

"We are going to follow you secretly. I hope you will manage to kiss the prince." Paradise hoped it too. She didn't have much time.

Their afternoon was wonderful. She saw so many earth ponies and unicorns. The truth is that this was the first time that she was so near to them. And her pegasi friend followed her.

That romantic atmosphere...it was wonderful. As they were walking through a market place, Solem almost kissed her but suddenly a strong smell hit them. It was like someone left some onion and other vegetables to rot. They had no idea what was that. The smell came from a stand.

"What the heck is it?"asked Solem. It was disgusting. Paradise felt dizzy and sick herself. They looked at the stand and its seller smiled at them.

"Helloooooo!"greeted the seller them."Do you want some special tasty fruits?"he pointed at his nasty and ugly fruits.

"What is this thing?"asked Solem and looked at them. Paradise couldn't. Those awful things were big, red and smelly.

"I call them 'Paradise Kiss'. Do you want some? I promise, they will be heavenly."grinned the seller. Well the prince and Paradise tasted a piece of fruit. It wasn't as bad as they thought.

In the castle on a balcony at night, under the moon, everything was perfect. There was no one just Solem and Paradise.

"Paradise..."he looked at her purple eyes and his lips were close her lips. But their kiss never happened.

In the last second she turned away because she had a nausea. It was that freaking fruit.

"Paradise, are you okay?"she wasn't. She was ill. Very ill. Their romantic day's end was horrible.


End file.
